California Here We Come
by Marina.K
Summary: The Gossip Girl cast go to Beverly Hills and meet the 90210 cast. Love, Frienships, Enemies, & more.


**California here we come**

**gossip **

**Spotted: S. and B. buying suitcases. What? They're traveling? In the middle of the school year?  
****Thanks to pollyx02, we have the answer. You're NOT gonna believe in this.  
****Apparently, Yale gave Blair another chance. If she spent the last of the school year in Los Angeles, and without getting into any trouble, she could make another interview.  
****Wondering about Serena? Well, of course Blair wouldn't move to the other side of the country without her BFF. And S. agreed, since she already got into Brown.  
****OMG! I'm like freaking out right now! Blair and Serena aren't the only ones that are going to L.A.! I just got an e-mail saying that Chuck, Nate, Dan and Jenny are going with them! Why? I have NO idea. And what about Vanessa? Is she still missing? What the hell is going on here?!**

Jenny: remind me why we're doing this.

Dan: because Lilly told dad that she doesn't want Serena to move to L.A. alone. And dad said we could go with her, of course.

Jenny: but Serena isn't alone! She's with Blair!

Dan: [gives her a look]

Jenny: [rolls her eyes] okay, I know Blair isn't the best company, but still!

Dan: anyways, I need to get out of this city. All here reminds me of Vanessa.

Jenny: [looks at him] they're gonna find her, okay?

Dan: yeah, whatever. [looks at his phone] apparently everyone already know about us going to L.A. Gossip Girl is like crazy to find out what's going on.

Jenny: [sighs] so am I. [looks at his phone] WHAT?! Chuck and Nate??

Chuck: I'm truly happy that you're giving me another chance after that thing with Blair. But do we really have to go to L.A. with her and Serena?

Nate: [looks at him] C'mon Chuck. It'll be fun. And besides, I couldn't let Blair go to the other side of the country alone with Serena.

Chuck: [chuckles] you still don't trust her, do you?

Nate: I trust her! I don't trust the guys out there!

**Sad day. Today is the day S, B, D, J, C & N are going to L.A.  
****I still cannot believe it. I mean, what am I going to do without them?  
****Is this the end of Gossip Girl?  
****OhMyGod!  
**

All of them just arrived at the L.A. airport.  
They're all going to live in Beverly Hills, of course.  
And they're all going to study at West Beverly Hills High.  
S. and B. are sharing a big apartment. N. and C. are staying in the Bass hotel in L.A. D. and J. rented a small apartment.

At their first day at school…

[With Serena and Blair]

Blair: what do you think of this outfit?

Serena: it's perfect!

Blair: [looks at herself in the mirror] ugh! I look fat in this. I loved wearing uniform to go to school!

Serena: relax, B.! You look amazing! [Looks at her watch] Hurry up or we're gonna be late!

Blair: [smiles] thanks for coming with me, S.

Serena: [smiles back] you're welcome.

At West Beverly Hills High; at Harry's office.

Annie, Ethan, Dixon, Silver, Naomi and Adrianna are there.

Naomi: What?! 6 new students?! You've got to be kidding me!

Mr. Wilson: Ms. Clark. I don't "kid". And yes, there are 6 new students. And I'd appreciate if you showed them school and introduced them to people and etc.

Naomi: gosh. I had to do that with Annie! Why do I have to do that with these 6 new students again?

Mr. Wilson: because I said so.

Naomi: [rolls her eyes]

Annie: where do they come from?

Mr. Wilson: New York City.

Silver: wow!

Secretary: [comes in] Mr. Wilson, some of the new students are here.

Mr. Wilson: great! Tell them to come in!

Secretary: okay. [Goes out]

Mr. Wilson: [looking at Naomi] I want you all to be nice to them, okay?

Naomi: why are you looking at me?!

Mr. Wilson: OKAY?

Naomi: okay! [Rolls her eyes]

[The new students come in]

Mr. Wilson: Hi! You must be the new students! Welcome to West Beverly Hills High! These are Annie, Dixon, Silver, Naomi, Ethan and Adrianna. They'll show you school.

Blair: I'm Blair Waldorf.

Chuck: I'm Chuck Bass.

Silver: [whispers to Dixon: wow. This looks like a horror movie.]

Dixon: [chuckles]

Nate: Nate Archibald.

Dan: I'm Dan Humphrey.

Jenny: and I'm Jenny Humphrey.

Mr. Wilson: I'll let you guys know each other. [Leaves]

Adrianna: do you guys like to act?

Nate: well, we performed a play last year, but we're not actors.

Adrianna: well, that's too bad.

Naomi: Adrianna is the best actress in school.

Adrianna: uhm, thanks Naomi. But Annie is a great actress too.

Blair: [looks at her watch and then to Nate] where's S.?

Nate: I don't know.. Well, you know how she's always late.

Blair: [sighs] yeah.

Annie: sorry to interrupt, but S.?

Dan: Serena. We call each other the first letter of our names.

Jenny: It's an Upper East Side thing. [Rolls her eyes]

Ethan: wow. You lived in the UES?

Chuck: yeah.

Dan: except for me and Jenny. We lived in Brooklyn. But we studied in the UES.

Serena: [walks in] Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!

Ethan: [his jaw drops and he thinks: OMG! That is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!]

Blair: Gosh! Why are you always late, S?

Serena: sorry. Some guys asked for my phone number in the hallway. Weird.

Dan: Serena, that's actually something really normal.

Chuck: Humphrey, just because you felt in love with her intensely, it doesn't mean all the guys do that.

Nate: [elbows him]

Ethan: [smiles] I'm Ethan. [Sticks his hand to Serena]

Serena: [shakes his hand; smiles] Nice to meet you.

Annie: [jealous] I'm Annie. Ethan's ex-girlfriend.

Serena: [lets go of his hand, but smiles] cool. [Looks at Naomi] OMG! I love your hair!

Naomi: [looks at her and touches her hair; smiles] well, thanks. I love your shoes!

Dan: [rolls his eyes and whispers to Jenny: why does she always have to be so nice?]

Jenny: [whispers back: because she's perfect, duh!]

Dan: [sighs and thinks: I don't know why but I feel like I'm in love with Serena again… Gosh. Focus, Dan. That Annie girl is really cute. I should ask her out. But wait… she seems to be a jealous ex-girlfriend. Why do I always fall for the trouble girl?]

Blair: [thinks: OMG. I hate this place, I hate all these people. I wanna go back to New York!]

Serena: [thinks: Ethan is really cute. But that Annie seems to be a superjealous ex-girlfriend. I should just stay away from him. I need to stay out of trouble. I hope there isn't a Gossip Girl here.]

Nate: [thinks: oh my. Take a look at Blair's face. She must hate here. I should talk to her later. People here seem nice.]

Jenny: [thinks: people here are fine. But I don't know about that Naomi girl. She looks too Blair to me. Scary! Anyways, they're all older than me. I should get some friends of my age. Gosh. I miss Vanessa! Where is she?!]

Chuck: [thinks: hot girls here! They're gonna be a good distraction from Blair.]

Ethan: [thinks: OMG! Serena is like SO GORGEOUS! She'll make me get over Annie.]

Dixon: [thinks: Wow! I didn't know New York girls were so hot! Blair looks so classic, and everything. Jenny is really cute, even though she's younger than me. And Serena is just perfect! Wait… What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend! And she needs me!]

Naomi: [thinks: that Serena girl is really nice. I think we're gonna be good friends. And Nate is really HOT! I need to find out if he has a girlfriend.]

Annie: [thinks: I think Ethan has a thing for Serena. I don't know why, but I'm jealous!]

Silver: [thinks: they're all too perfect. Not my type of friends.]

Adrianna: [thinks: they seem nice. Dan is really cute!]

-A/N: their thoughts were all at the same time.

Mr. Wilson: [comes back] So, are you friends? And who are you? [Points to Serena]

Serena: Oh, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. Sorry, I got late here.

Mr. Wilson: No problem. But I hope that won't turn into a habit, Ms. Van Der Woodsen.

Dan: [sarcastic laughs]

Serena: [gives him a look]

Dan: [stops laughing]

Three weeks later…

Serena: Hey guys!

Naomi: Serena! OMG! You're finally here! We're making plans for my party this Friday. And we totally need your help!

Adrianna: Yeah! For what we've heard about your parties, you're great at making parties!

Naomi: And this party is special! It's like a welcome to L.A. party to you and your friends!

Serena: aww! Thanks, N.! [Hugs her]

Naomi: [hugs her back and then pulls away; smiles] well, you deserve it!

Adrianna: yeah, I mean you're so sweet!

Serena: aww guys! You're so nice to me!

Ethan: hey guys. Hey S. [smiles at her]

Serena: Hey E. [smiles back] what's up?

Ethan: uhm, you know your friend Blair?

Serena: yep, what about her?

Ethan: I just saw her with a very sad face, with her boyfriend… I thought you'd like to know.

Serena: OMG. Thank you so much E. I'll check on her. Girls, I have awesome ideas for the party. I'll talk to you at lunch, okay? [Goes to Blair] what's wrong B.?

Blair: [tearing up] I hate here, S! I wanna go back to NY!

Serena: why? Everyone here is so nice!

Blair: they're all nice to you! I'm just a nobody here! And I used to be the Queen Bee in NY! I want my tiara back!

Serena: [about to say something to comfort her, but gets interrupted by Silver]

Silver: Hey Serena!

Serena: oh, hey Silver. look, this is not the right time-

Silver: you need to help me! I think Dixon likes other girl!

Serena: OMG! [looks at Blair] B., is it okay if I-

Blair: GO!

Serena: are you su-

Silver: let's go Serena! Annie is busy and I need you! [pushes Serena away]

Blair: [tearing up again] Nate… everything's just wrong!

Nate: B, you'll have your tiara back. Don't worry!

Blair: how do you know?

Nate: I know things, okay? And I promise that we'll go back to NY for graduation. You just have to handle this for the rest of the year! You're Blair Waldorf and you deserve Yale!

Blair: [smiles; hugs him] thanks for coming with me, N.

Nate: [smiles] well, what was I supposed to do alone at NY?

Dan: hey Navid!

Navid: hey! Humphrey! Where's your sister?

Dan: she made some friends of her age.

Navid: cool.

Dan: so, what about the newspaper thing?

Navid: oh, you're in! Congrats!

Dan: [happy] thanks!

Navid: the newspaper meeting is at lunch, okay? I'm gonna check on Adrianna. See ya.

Chuck & Annie: [making out in the bathroom]

Back in N.Y.

**Yes, guys. The day we all thought would never come, actually came. This is my last post. Gossip Girl is saying goodbye. Wanna know the reason? Well, after S, B, N, C, D, J and even V left, I have nothing to talk about here! I mean, Penelope's life isn't that interesting, even though she's the Queen Bee now. I know. Shocking, huh? Anyways, I guess that's it.**

**And for the last time:**

**Spotted: Gossip Girl buying new suitcases and saying goodbye to all the readers of her blog. Yes, saying goodbye to all the U.E.S. And trying to figure out what she'll do now without all the drama, and of course, all the gossip.  
****I guess this is goodbye. Or maybe just a see you later?  
****I think the perfect question is: is this the end?**

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo,  
****Like always: Gossip Girl.**

Penelope and her friends: [shocked, looking at P's phone] WTH?

Serena & Blair: WHAT?!

Chuck: [stops making out with Annie and looks at his phone] Gossip Girl

Nate: is

Jenny: saying

Dan: goodbye?!

Blair: [screams] Penelope is the NEW QUEEN BEE?!


End file.
